Painwheel vs Scorpion
Painwheel vs Scorpion is a One Minute Melee by Theultimatelifeform and is his Season 6 premiere. Description Skullgirls vs Mortal Kombat! Transformed into monsters, these two anti-heroes would desire nothing more than vengeance, but which one of them will win? Pre-Battle Shang Tsung's Island Hundreds were in attendance of the Mortal Kombat tournament as Shang Tsung silenced the chatter. The first combatant...Scorpion! Shang Tsung said as Scorpion teleported, fire coming out until Painwheel walked into the arena, And his opponent...Painwheel! As Painwheel looked Scorpion dead in the eye, Scorpion chuckled. A child will not win this tournament! You need a killer instinct! Scorpion shouted until Painwheel rushed at him, catching the hellspawn off guard, What?! Vengeance will be brought! ENGAGE! Painwheel and Scorpion collided punches before Scorpion kicked her, then punched her several times before teleporting. As Painwheel looked around, Scorpion came behind her and kicked her in the back, only for Painwheel to growl and shoot spikes at Scorpion, causing Scorpion to be hit in the chest several times by it. As Scorpion recovered, Painwheel flew back, then flew into Scorpion, kicking him across the floor. 50! As Scorpion got up, he saw Painwheel coming at him, leading to Scorpion running and jumping, kneeing her in the face before punching her repeatedly, then uppercutting her into the air before doing a teleport kick, sending her down to the ground. As Scorpion landed, Painwheel slashed him several times with her blade, but Scorpion got out his sword and blocked the last attempts to hit him, then kicked her in the stomach before doing a flip kick. 40! As Painwheel used her blades to slow her descent, Scorpion launched a fireball, but Painwheel cut the fireball in half before flying down to Scorpion, slashing him repeatedly as she flew back and forth, then flew into him, going into the air and kicking him down to the ground. Scorpion, however, landed on his feet and dodged several spikes, then caught one while in the air before throwing it back at Painwheel, causing the spike to get stuck in one of her blades. As Painwheel pulled the spike out, Scorpion jumped and kicked her, causing her to fly back. 30! Scorpion landed on the ground and got in a battle pose as Painwheel flew at him, causing them to collide with their blades before they collided with even more swings, causing sounds of swords connecting to be heard all over the arena. As Scorpion went to swing at Painwheel, she quickly jumped back and punched Scorpion several times, then jumped up and kicked him in the face before Scorpion growled, punching Painwheel down to the ground, leaving her head to bounce off of the floor, dazing her. 20! As Painwheel got up, Scorpion tried to rip off her blades, but Painwheel did a backhand before kicking him. Scorpion instantly teleported behind Painwheel, kicking her in the back before teleporting in front of her punching her in the stomach so hard she coughed out blood before kicking her several feet away. As Painwheel recovered, Scorpion teleported to her and kicked her down to the ground. 10! When Scorpion teleported back, Painwheel got up and flew towards Scorpion, who ran towards her. When they got close to each other, they slashed each other at the same time, causing them to go to different parts of the arena. When Painwheel landed, Scorpion put his sword away, causing blood to come out of Painwheel's stomach. As Painwheel kneeled in pain, Scorpion teleported in front of her and cut her head off, then threw it to the wall before throwing the sword, causing it to be pinned to the wall. K.O!!! Scorpion simply looked around before going back to the netherrealm. This melee's winner is... Scorpion landed on the podium in the netherrealm before laughing trumphingly. Scorpion!Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform Season 6 Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:2017